Feathers and Dances
by twinsiren
Summary: Aurora is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. Until she is chased away from home and finds herself in a magical world. Will she be able to find comfort in this world or will her past come back to find her? Set after ACOWAR AND ACOFAS. OCxTamlin
1. Chapter 1

Clouds… That's all I could see. I was flying through the morning sky, feeling the cold air against my face. I watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly from behind the mountain peaks. Casting beams of light in every direction while it illuminated a beautiful manor. Colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time, making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. It was the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Then suddenly, clouds engulfed the sky, the colors turning gray and ropes shot out of nowhere and began to make their way around my body; tightening. I could feel my breath escape from me, and I started to panic as I began falling into an endless pit of nothingness. The once beautiful sunrise, turned into darkness. I couldn't get free; I just kept falling…

That's when I woke up. My heart was pounding in my chest. I sat upright feeling the damp sheets sticking to my skin, I looked down and noticed I was gripping the sheets so hard my knuckles were turning white. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it was just a nightmare. These dreams have been becoming more frequent everyday, and this one just felt different… it almost felt real. Too real. I shrugged it off, thinking it must have just been all that spicy food I ate last night that gave me this vivid nightmare. I threw my feet over the side of my bed, stretching out my shoulders and feeling the cold wooden floor beneath my feet. I put on my slippers and made my way down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Aurora."

"Morning, Am." I replied with a weak smile. Mornings weren't my strong suit. I sat down at the table where food was waiting for me and started stuffing toast into my mouth.

"I need you to go into town today for some food for the week." Amatheia asked as she flipped some eggs in a pan. The trip to town is about a two hour walk from our small cottage in the woods. For as long as I can remember we've always lived very secluded for anyone else. I enjoyed the quietness of the woods but also valued time in the town, where I could talk to some of the people. A few years ago I had convinced Amatheia to let me start going to town to pick up our food so I could at least do something with my day other than hiding out in a cabin. My whole life before that had been a simple routine, not straying from what I was shown and taught to do from my guardian, Amatheia. She has acted as my mother for as long as I remember, because from what she's told me, my real parents had died in a house fire when I was very little and she was good friends with them. She was an older woman with long greying hair, we had just celebrated her 50th birthday last year, but she was strong and taught me some survival skills and some hand to hand combat on some days that we didn't have chores to do. Training was very important to her, as she always reminded me that I may to defend myself one day. I don't really remember anything before Amatheia coming into my life though. She was overly protective and had always strictly instructed me to never stray from the paths and not make friends with anyone, ever since she finally caved and let me go to town alone. My instructions were, go to the stalls, buy the food and come home; that is what I was permitted to do, but I have started to make friends with some of the merchants. How else was I supposed to get a good deal on an entire salmon.

After breakfast I ran upstairs to get ready. I put on some pants and a light sweater, and threw my long brown hair into a quick ponytail, wanting to be comfortable on my long walk to town. It was still before noon when I was ready and left the cottage to make my way towards the town. The forest was quiet today, it was a beautiful sunny day, the trees providing some shade every once in a while. I had put on my hiking boots and a light sweater to cover me from the cool breeze. I carried our usual basket, where I would put the food I would buy into.

I was about halfway through my trip when the clouds started to take over the sky and made the path darker. The birds had stopped chirping and breeze quieted down. The forest quickly became very eerie and I got goosebumps which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Something didn't seem right. Suddenly I started hearing some rustling all around me. I stopped walking and looked around, I couldn't see anything beyond the thickness of the trees and bushes but could hear movement all around me. I whipped my head forward again, when I heard footsteps on gravel in front of me and from the bushes and man emerged. He had on a dark cloak and looked to be wearing a dark metal armor underneath. His face was very angular and he cocked his head and smiled at me. He looked like a soldier. Quite strange for someone like him to be out in the middle of the forest.

"Hello there" he said.

My brain seemed to have shut down cause I didn't know what to say or do, I just kind of stood there staring at him. People didn't normally walk this path. Every once in a while that she'd be on her trek, there would be a carriage that would ride past her but no one would ever stop to talk, seeing this man coming out of the bushes and talking to me, let alone being a soldier in the woods. I was caught off guard.

He started taking a few steps towards me and my heart just started beating faster with every step closer he took. He was a few feet ahead of me,

"I'm going to need you to come with me, little lady" he moved his cloak away from his hip revealing a sword, his hand coming closer to the hilt. Panic set in and I knew that it was fight or flight. Amatheia had trained me a bit in hand to hand combat, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to take him on while he has a sword. I positioned my feet in a defensive stance, getting myself ready to potentially dodge or run. Gripping the basket hard, I could use to throw it at his face and distract him while I make run for it or even block the sword with it. But then, I heard more rustling and two more men came out of the bushes behind me. They were also wearing the same armor he first guy I was surrounded. I was in trouble and I definitely had to run. I had to think fast before they got to me. All three of them slowly walked towards me closing the gap between us. I quickly looked around and noticed a small opening in between some trees. I had to take this chance now, if I wanted to make it out. I dropped my basket and made a run for it, running as fast as I can deeper into the forest.

"Damn it! Get her!" I heard one of them yell behind me.

So many thoughts started running through my head. Why were these soldiers chasing me? What did they want from me? I could hear the fast steps closing in behind me. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head to focus on running as fast as I can. Dodging tree branches and roots, trying not to trip. The forest became thicker and I had no idea which direction I was headed. If I did lose these men, I would be completely lost.

I made it past a clearing of trees when I almost ran into a man. He was also dressed like a soldier, although he had dark skin and light silver hair, his armor was a light metal and I knew that he was not one of the soldiers who was chasing me.

"Please. Help me." Was all that would come out of my mouth. My breath was fast and my voice was hoarse from all the running. I felt so extremely panicked that I didn't care if this man was also trying to capture me, I just needed to get away.

Without saying a word, the guard grabbed onto my arm and started directing me towards a clearing. Once out of the trees, I noticed he brought me towards a magnificent manor sprawled across a rolling green land. It was veiled in roses and ivy, with patios and balconies and staircases sprouting from its alabaster sides. It was beautiful and nothing like I had ever seen before. I stared at it in awe, slowing down my pace so that I could admire it more. Instead he yanked me to the side we didn't go to the manor, but instead we turned into a stable house where he locked me in a room. It was dark and the walls were covered in cobblestone, the floor had a layer of straw over it. I approached the door getting ready to bang on it and scream at him to let me out but then I heard the sound of rustling metal. There were more soldiers gathering up by the cell door.

"I found her running in the woods." One of the guards said.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, but she said she needed help"

"It's gotta have something to do with those guys we saw out there." A third one said.

"We chased them away from the border, we'll keep patrols along the wall to make sure they don't get through" another said "Alert the high lord of the human captive. I'll go in there and question her, see what her business was with them"

High lord… that was an interesting term to use for someone in charge.

The shuffle of guards outside quieted as some of them walked away, and the handle to her cell turned when one of them entered. He was also wearing the same light armor the intial soldier that brought her here was wearing. His hair was long and of even lighter color, and peaking under his strands were his ears; long and pointed. With that I knew where I was. I must have crossed the border and entered into Prythian, the faerie lands.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I had ventured out that far away from home. I ended up in Prythian, and was captured by fae soldiers. I couldn't believe it, I had heard stories of this place but never thought I'd get the chance to visit. My life so far had consisted of nothing exciting and all of a sudden, today, I end up being chased by some unknown men and held in a cell by some faeries. I didn't know what to do in this situation, but it had to be better than getting caught by those other soldiers.

The people of Prythian had come to an agreement with the humans since the wall dividing human and fae had broken due to the war against Hybern. Considering this, I should be okay with them right? They would have to let me go since I did nothing wrong.

The soldier approached her but left the door behind him open. He didn't see me as a threat, this was good.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Aurora Raine. Please you have to hel-"

"Why were those men chasing you? Who are they?" He asked me sternly cutting me off before I could explain the situation and have him understand that I was not a threat. That I had nothing to do with those men. I felt pretty intimidated and scared but he didn't seem to notice or care how nervous I felt. I looked down, my long brown hair, probably a complete mess now, covering my face. My hair band must have broken off during my run in the woods.

"I- I don't know… I was just running some errands and they came out of nowhere and trapped me." I stumbled over my words. I felt extremely nervous, I've never been put in a situation like this. I tried to think of why anyone would be chasing me, I didn't own anything of value, I had nothing to steal… I looked up at the soldier questioning me and he stared directly at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Are you working with them? You're probably trying to trick us."

"No! I swear, I don't know who they are. Please you have to believe me…"

Lately, since the fall of the wall, there had been a lot of talk of human groups that would enter the fae lands to steal jewels and kill other fae. Humans who were still against the fae because of what they had done to our kind in the past. I panicked, he didn't trust me. They'll keep me locked up in this place and I'll never be able to leave. I'll die in this cell. All the worse case scenarios rushed through my head. I had to speak to someone else… A memory came to me in that moment. I remembered about an old friend I had made a long time ago when visiting the town. I had heard stories of this friend getting captured and taken into Prythian, but overtime she made a life for herself here and people talk of her saving the world during the war. She had to try and convince this man to speak with her… Maybe she could help.

Some footsteps approached from outside.

"High Lord," the soldier bowed and held his fist over his heart, towards the man as he entered the room. I felt a spark when I saw him enter the room. This man literally took my breath away, he was handsome. He was tall with tanned skin and a warrior's build honed to perfection over several hundred years. His long golden hair lay messily around his face, framing his deep green eyes that seemed to glitter with gold.

"Has she said anything?" The High Lord asked the soldier but never taking his gaze away from me,

"Nothing useful, High Lord, she-"

I snapped out of the trance I was in and blurted out,

"I wish to speak with Feyre Archeron."

Both of their faces turned to complete shock and surprise. If this man was the High Lord of this place, he would have the authority to fulfill my request.

The man with the golden hair approached me and stared deep into my eyes,

"You know Feyre?"

His voice was smooth, but there was some confusion and alarm in his voice. I tried my best to stand my ground and keep my voice firm. I kept my head high, crossed my arms around my chest and replied,

"Yes. She can vouch for me."

"Very well then." And with that the man disappeared, the soldier exiting the cell and closing the door behind him. I hoped deep down that she would remember me, and tell them that I was no threat, that they should let me go. So I waited, in the dark cell, sitting down on the straw floor for what felt like hours.

Feyre was hanging out in the town house when she got word of the surprise visit. Cassian storming in from the front door, panting heavily. He must have flown here quickly. Feyre stood up from the armchair she was sitting on and Rhys sitting across from her doing the same.

"What is it?" She said to Cassian.

Cassian steadied himself against the frame of the door, catching his breath for a second he replied,

"Tamlin is here"

Rhys swiftly got to Feyre's side. Tamlin and Feyre were on good terms, but him showing up announced was quite odd.

"Did he say why?" Rhys asked

"He just said he needs to speak with Feyre."

Rhys turned to Feyre, holding onto her and staring deeply into her eyes, this was his way of asking her if she's okay with it. With a slight nod of her head they instantly winnowed to the House of Wind where Tamlin was waiting for them.

Mor and Amren were already there keeping an eye on Tamlin while they waited for Feyre and Rhys to get here. Feyre hastily approached Tamlin.

"What do you want?" Feyre asked as soon as they appeared in the room with Tamlin. Her question coming out a little bit more annoyed than she probably should be.

"A human girl crossed our border and she asked to speak with you." Tamlin said with a slightly annoyed voice, he seemed like he didn't want to be there as much as Feyre didn't want him there. This had to be important then.

"She asked for Feyre specifically?" Rhys asked getting closer to his High Lady and putting his arm around her waist.

"She claims her name is Aurora Raine."

Feyre almost staggered back. She hadn't heard that name in years. This girl she had met back in her human village years ago before she was taken to Prythian, and they had become good friends. When Feyre was taken away she hadn't heard any word of her since.

_You know this girl? _Rhys asked her down the bond. Looking at her deeply in her eyes, sensing that she was feeling a lot of emotions. Feyre was still stunned and almost stared off into space. So many thoughts were running through her head. Was she okay? She had to know. She stepped away from Rhys and came closer to Tamlin.

"She's an old friend…" Responded to Rhys' question without looking at him but staring at Tamlin to make sure he wasn't lying. But he wouldn't have known of her, Feyre had never talked about this friend to anyone, since Aurora had requested their friendship to be secret. She turned to the High Lord of the Night Court,

"I need to see her." She reached her hand out towards her mate and he grabbed her hand and without question, they all winnowed back to the Spring Court.

I felt like I was sitting in the dark for hours. My eyes had become accustomed to the darkness so when the door flung open the light hurt my eyes and it took a moment to see correctly.

At the door, my old friend was staring back at me and a moment later I was engulfed in a hug.

"I can't believe it's you," Feyre said and let go of me and held onto my shoulders tightly and look straight to my eyes as if to confirm I was real, "what are you doing here?"

"I was being chased by some soldiers, I don't know who they were, and I ended up here." I said as quickly as I could without taking a breath, "One of his soldiers," I nodded towards the blond man, "took me here and locked me up."

Feyre let go of me and turned to the supposed High Lord, "Let her go."

The High Lord instantly moved from the doorway and moved his hand in a way of showing the way out. Feyre grabbed my hand tightly and directed me outside of the stable house.

We stood in front of that magnificent manor and had some catching up to do. We were followed by the group of faeries that accompanied Feyre when she came here. Rhysand was her mate and had made her High Lady of the night court, which explained why the High Lord of this court listened to her when she requested to let me go. There was also the guard that questioned me, who was just a soldier of the summer court, who was assisting the spring court for border patrols. And then there was Tamlin, who stood further away from everyone else. Feyre told me her whole story about when she came to Prythian, the whole ordeal with Amarantha and how she became fae, and even her history with Tamlin, the High Lord of the spring court.

"You should come with me to Velaris, my home." Feyre tells me grabbing onto my hands and showing a huge smile on her face. "You'll be safe there, and that way you can rest a bit."

From the corner of my eye I could notice Tamlin staring at me and I felt a little flutter when our eyes locked. I felt my face flush a little and quickly took my eyes away from his and looked back at Feyre, "I'd love too."

This place seemed so magical and my blood just screamed for adventure, so I wanted to see the different parts of this world. I also needed some rest and had some catching up to do with an old friend. My whole life had been too simple and now I could finally experience something great and I was going to take this opportunity to explore.


End file.
